It's TRUE, Hermione's a DHr Shipper
by acertainaddict
Summary: Hermione has a secret obsession....::gasp:: DHr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's True, Hermione's a DHr shipper:

(Caution: This might remind you of….well. you. If you are in love with Draco Malfoy, as any sane girl would be.)

Hermione was walking alone down a dark hallway late one night. Black shadows seemed to crawl around her, moving so gently that she could barely notice. /maybe it's just my imagination/ She hoped it was anyway. She suddenly heard faint snarling- growing louder, and lounder and louder. A rusltling of leaves—Hermione imagined demons crawling toward her, lurking just beyond the edge of her sight. A smell- decay. Another step forward- why was the ground sticky? Hermione could not see anything but she felt that she had somehow stumbled into a patch of mud. But in the middle of a hallway? Here? The safest place in the wizarding world/what on earth is going on/

Suddenly, a heavenly glow- so radiant as to banish all sign of shadow- broke through the night. Relief filled Hermione's mind- she was suddenly overjoyed at the idea of – someone – to be by her. She could sense the demons turning at the sight of this divine creature. But then again, in a flash of blond hair, he was gone, for, alas, Draco Malfoy did not know that she, Hermione Granger, existed. He left her to the shadows. But in the brief moments of their stunned retreat in Draco's wake, Hermione escaped into the confines of her room. Again to fall prey to her own mind.

The obsession had begun in her last year of school at Hogwarts. She had been bored after finishing all her homework one night and she was bored with her old porn magazines so she decided to try something new. Fanfiction. But not just any fanfiction. HermioneDraco fanfiction. What a beautiful thing.

Afterward, Hermione's life was never the same. She had an awakening of sorts; she realized what was truly important in life: Draco. She began to stalk him. She read about him every night. She began to lose sleep. She ate very rarely. She lost all her friends. Harry and Ron were gay with each other and then got really drunk one night when out partying with Voldemort. The three of them formed an alliance. Voldemort may have been against muggles, but he also possessed a strange attraction for Harry and Ron. Let's just face it. Harry was pretty damn hot and Ron- well, Ron was a great chess player. And Voldemort liked chess.

In the end, the three of them went to San Francisco and got married. Dumbledore felt left out until he met Mrs. Weasley at a club one night and ran away with her. Arthur was devastated, but he had always loved muggles, so he decided to give up all luxuries and go live with muggles. He eventually moved away from them and wrote a book called "Walden" which describes his experiences.

So Hermione was left alone. But that was how she liked it. She could devote all her time to stalking Draco. And that is exactly what she planned to do.

A/N: Well, maybe an extreme version of someone in love with Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin (according to fanfiction, anyway)….

Please Review! I would be really really grateful!


	2. Chapter 2

It's True, Hermione's a DHr Shipper!

Chapter 2: And the game begins…..

Click click click click. Down the sidewalk. It was really getting annoying. Hermione kicked off her shoes in a nearby bush. "Meh" she told them, leaning over threateningly, glaring at them. /Concentrate, Hermione, you're supposed to be stalking./

It was early in the morning and a very sleep-deprived Hermione was following Draco as he left his hotel room. She grabbed a bottle out of her pocket. A pocket of a set of dirty clothes that were over a week old. Looking at the back of the bottle, she read, "adults: swallow one to two pills." Hermione dumped out six and started chewing on them. She was beginning to build up a tolerancy and it was getting annoying. Caffeine pills were rather expensive. Then again, she didn't exactly have any income. But oh well. She had to focus on the task at hand: Draco was leaving to go to work. He had a desk job at the ministry. She would watch him for hours as he wrote away, it never got old. It was so exciting!

Last night had been pretty bad though: Draco had managed to escape her for a while- she had been reading some fanfiction that she had printed up at Draco's office while he was shucking corn in his hotel kitchen and then she looked up and he was gone. (She had been watching through a tiny hole that she had drilled in the wall when she was setting up the surveillance site).The panic that she had felt was immense. /focus! You. Are. A. Professional. Stalker. And. Will. Not. Lose. Focus./

She lost focus so easily now. But Hermione had no choice: it was either sleep or draco-watching, and she chose Draco. She had to choose Draco, for without him…..well, she could not even bear the thought. Draco turned into a store. Wasn't he supposed to be going to work? But with that beautiful hair and adorable face, he could do whatever he wanted and she would still lov- "WHAT?" Hermione practically shouted. He greeted a woman inside of the store. "Is that bastard seeing another woman? How could he- he has no one more dedicated to him than me- I am the perfect girlfriend!"

Hermione ran crying back to her hotel room. She could not force herself to watch.

As she ran, it became impossibly hard to breathe, a hand was clutching at her chest, collapsing her lungs even as she tried to breathe. She knew that the demons had returned. Hermione dropped to a walk, cautiously creeping forward, unsure of exactly what was happening. A dead leaf skipped toward her, as though borne along by an unseen hand. She could see the hand now, decomposing, a grey length with large pits where the skin had rotted away more than other places. The nails grew long, the demon was going to scratch her face. She could see hair around the face now- the hair floated around the head, as though it was in water. But there was no face. Hermione stood transfixed, trying to see behind the hand and up into where the face should be. The hand moved toward her still, and moved up to caress her cheek. Hermione screamed. A mist surrounded her. She could not see where she was headed. She reached out, batting away the swirls of fog which obscured her vision. The faceless- being – called out to her from behind.

"Wait for me, my dear!" A taunting voice. Hermione put all her effort into running back to the hotel. She did not know where it was though and was blindly running through the streets. She could see nothing but that grey mist. The hand still clutched her chest. She thought she imagined that decayed hand, running through her hair, tucking it behind her ear even as she ran. Or was that her hand? She did not know. She gasped for breath. She ran on- she saw the back of a man- she grabbed his shoulder, "Please, sir," she cried pleading, sobbing, in a desperate voice. But he turned and her bloodshot panicked eyes were met with yet another faceless form. Hermione fainted to the sound of maniacal laughter.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's TRUE, Hermione's a DHr Shipper.

Chapter 3:

A rose garden. Gravel crunching under her feet. A sweet smell – more roses. The gentle sound of water running over rocks. A little girl skipped along, heading for the water. She giggled as she went, the happy picture of childhood. Her hair was curly and brown, pulled into two loose pigtails. She looked to be around five or six, and she was wearing a purple checkered dress with a broad blue sash. A voice called out in the distance, "Come here, my dear!" The girl ran toward the voice an innocent smile across her joyful face. She turned a corner and was gone, hidden behind a hedge of tall rose bushes. Hermione tried to follow, pushing through the roses, but her hands tore on the thorns and she awoke with bloody hands.

She was leaning against a tree in the corner of a small park, the type found in suburban neighborhoods. Looking up, she was confronted with the concerned and unfamiliar face of a stranger.

She and the young and very attractive (not that she noticed- she only had eyes for hott Slytherin seekers) man stared at each other for a long minute, each studying the other's face. Finally, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the stranger beat her to it.

"You fainted. I called for a Healer who should be here any minute to see you to the hospital. I think it's best if you don't try to move – or talk."

Hermione's puzzled look quickly changed to one of anger. "You— you what! I don't need to see a doctor and I certainly do not need to visit the hospital. I'm perfectly fine. And I'll decide when and if I should like to talk, thanks." Her voice had become angry but cooled into a controlled, but very obviously furious, voice at end of her speech.

"Really?" said the stranger in a voice that seemed almost amused. " 'Perfectly fine.' Then you could surely answer me as to why you came running out of no where, as though the Dark Lord himself were after you in a temper, and then suddenly collapsed on the ground where you began to shake and roll around as though you were having some sort of seizure. And look-" he picked up her hands as he said this, "your hands are covered in blood. Surely these are not usual qualities in someone who is, as you say, 'perfectly fine?'"

Hermione glared at him. "I have no need to answer for my behavior unless I have harmed you in some way. Which I see I haven't." She pulled herself up to her feet. She was determined to leave before the Healer would have time to answer this madman's call and force to the hospital. She had been there once before…. Hermione suppressed a shudder and collapsed back onto the ground

The stranger looked amused, again. "Like I said, you are in no condition to move."

"I'll judge that for myself thanks," Hermione replied, glaring. Again, she struggled to pull herself onto her feet. Again, she collapsed. She tried again.

Finally, the stranger said, "Here," and held out his hand to her just as she had almost managed to get back up. Her face held a look of concentration and then stubbornness at his offer to help her. After she collapsed the third time, the man grabbed her hand, threw an arm around her back, and lifted her up onto her feet. When he took his arm back from her shoulder she almost fell again, so he replaced it and saying, "you planned this just to get close to me didn't you?"

Hermione's shocked face made him laugh. "So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in a conceited voice, pulling her closer. She pushed away from him, managing to stand on her own – finding strength in her anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" She practically shouted. Being so close to a man had reminded her of Draco. She had lost track of him. Then she remembered his horrible betrayal with the woman inside that store. "I have places to be," She said abruptly, and turned and walked away, limping slightly with no direction in mind but to escape the world. She needed to be alone for a while.

Behind her pathetic figure, the strange man shook his head disapprovingly. 'What a character,' he thought to himself, 'what a character.' But he secretly admitted to himself that he did wish to see that strange woman again, if only to find out what she was hiding. She had looked as though she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks— and she looked so shaken. But he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Maybe they would meet again.


End file.
